Null
History Little of Princeps Null's own history before becoming a Princeps is unknown. Date of birth, sex, physical appearance, and even name have all been lost to time or insufficient record keeping. What is known is that Null was born on the Forge World Incus and was an adept of the Cult Mechanicus before their potential as a Princeps. As one capable of piloting one of the Mechanicus' great God Machines, he was chosen to pilot the Warmaster Titan Wrath of Incus. The Wrath of Incus is a powerful Titan and was possessed of several fierce Machine Spirits. Whats more, to extend the life of the princeps, the Titan was equipped with a MIU (Mind Impulse Unit) unique to Incus called the 'Iron Tomb'. By integrating virtually every known form of life extending technology, the Iron Tomb can extend the life of any interned within to millennia at the cost of permanent integration and the risk of being consumed by the Titan's Machine Spirits. Less than 10% of those interred within an Iron Tomb survive integration with their titan, Null is among them and is the currently oldest Princeps of the Legio Infelicis. As a Princeps Having survived connecting with the Titan, Null would experience their first trial by fire in the now infamous War of Gods, one of the largest titan battles of the 38th Millennium. Over the course of the week long battle the entire continent was reshaped as nearly 80 Titans clashed between the newly renamed Legio Infelicis and the traitor Legio Pestus. Of the 41 Titans the Legio Infelicis had, only 22 would survive marking it as the worst tragedy to befall the Legio. In the battle, Null would prove themselves worthy of piloting so large a Titan and single handedly destroyed 2 enemy Titans and aided in the destruction of 3 more. In 290.M40 on a newly discovered Volcanic planet, the Mechanicus fought the Orks for control of the resource rich world. At the peak of the battle the Orks biggest Gargant had a catastrophic engine failure that triggered a massive eruption. In the chaos of the smoke and lava the Wrath of Incus was lost. 600 years later the Imperial Guard returned to the planet. In an effort to escape the harsh ash storms an Armored regiment fled into the safety of a massive lava tube. There they were astonished to discover the wreck of a massive Titan, partially sealed inside the rock. More astonishing to the Tech-priests accompanying them was that the Princeps was still alive within. When the Titan had first fallen into the lava flow the Titan's crew, in an effort to ensure the safety of the Princeps disconnected Null from the Titan and activated the Stasis lock in the Iron Tomb. After contacting the Forge World Incus, the Titan was rescued from the rock and repaired by the Mechanicus, the Regiment that discovered it rewarded with a full Baneblade squadron. Appearance/Titan Given the permanent interment in the Iron Tomb, the appearance and sex of what remains of Null's original body is unknown. His Titan, the Wrath of Incus, is a Warmaster pattern titan (a class of titan comparable in size and firepower to a Warlord Titan with emphasis in the construction placed on speed and maneuverability). While other weapons are changed based on the anticipated opponents the Titan always sports a titan sized powerfist on it's right arm. Following with the Legio's color scheme the Wrath of Incus is colored green and silver with a gold trim. Personality Any Titan Princeps joined with a Titan changes over the course of controlling their God Machine. The Titan and Princeps leave imprints on each other and tend to grow more alike over time. Null consequently has become arrogant and destructive, often only restrained by the commands of the Princeps of the Legio's master, Sight Lord. In battle the Titan has little concern for anything smaller than a Super Heavy tank and prefers to attack other Titans, or Titan equivalents. The Wrath of Incus The Titan Null pilots, the Wrath of Incus, is a type of battle Titan called Warmaster pattern. While named after the position first granted to Horus during the Great Crusade, the pattern and the Titan itself actually predate the Great Crusade. Compared most often to the Warlord Titan, the Warmaster is of a similar height though built bulkier as it incorporates larger and more powerful limbs. While it does it make the Warmaster pattern as fast as Reaver Titans and capable of brief spurts of even faster speed at the cost of heavy power consumption. The Warmaster titan is incapable of mounting 2 arm mounted energy based weapons (like Volcano Cannons or Plasma Annihilators). The typical arm loadout was a titan sized melee weapon on one arm, to make best use of their speed, and a ballistic weapon such as a quake cannon on the other arm. The Wrath of Incus always goes armed with a Titan sized powerfist on it's right arm. After 3 millennia, Null is exceptionally dexterous with the powerfist, and is capable of using it as a means of moving large quantities of material or large objects. Quotes By About Add your ownCategory:Characters Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Characters